The Five Levels Of A Drunk Riley Matthews
by hopewings6
Summary: Riley Matthews has never really been much of a drinker. But when she did she had five different levels of her drunken state no one seen before. Maya was really the only one to see 3 of them but that weekend Lucas Friar will experience all 5.
1. Chapter 1

**The Five Levels Of A Drunk Riley**

Riley looked out the window door of the plane sipping her Bellini. The name always made her laugh. When she first tried it in Venice the bartender looked at her weirdly and thought she was already drunk since she would laugh everytime she said Bellini.

She downs it when she sees the familiar lights of New York City skyline below. She wished she had ordered one before they got closer to the city but she hadn't checked her email until the last minute.

She shakes her head knowing her dad deliberately left out the fact he invited the whole gang to his ascent to principal from vice principal. His reasoning was they were the last senior class he taught before deciding to move up.

She was okay seeing everyone else the one face she didn't want to see belong to none other than Lucas Friar. The boy who drove her crazy with the way her heart always beat faster when he smiled at or was near her.

She fiddled with her Pluto necklace and could still remember the last time she saw him. She shook her head mumbling under her breath he wasn't going to ruin her weekend. "Nope!" She said aloud tapping her fingers on her arm rest. She was glad she was in first class and nobody was seated around her.

The plane lands and she grabs her bags putting on her sunglasses. Since being in Seattle for the last three months she forgot how bright the sun could be. She smiles and practically runs people around her down when she sees Maya holding a sign welcoming her.

"Peaches!" Riley yells dropping her bags as Maya tosses her sign and they hug each other giggling as they fall. "Riles I've missed you so much. New York is not the same without you in it." Maya tells her as they rock back and forth in a hug on the floor. Riley wipes her eyes doing the same for Maya laughing and sitting up.

"I know peaches but I'm here now." Maya nods and someone clears their throats standing above them. "Do you two know how dirty an airport floor is? Get up!" Riley smiles as Maya sticks her tongue out at him biting his leg. "Boing hush I haven't seen this girl in.." she looks at her phone that had a calendar of the day. "Two months fourteen hours and six seconds."

Josh shakes his head helping them both up as he hugs Riley. "Welcome home niece." Riley shakes her head smiling as Josh and Maya intertwine their hands. They walk out to the car and Riley looks at them. "What?" They say together making her laugh. "How long has this been..." she gestures at their hands. "Going on?"

They share a look and Josh looks at his phone and says. "Seven weeks twelve hours and two seconds." Riley hugs them both as they put her bags in the car heading to her parents place.

Riley lays down on her bed and makes bed angels giggling. "I take it your happy to be in a comfortable bed for once?" She lifts her head and sees her mom standing in her doorway. She gets up hugging her. "Hi mommy I've missed you." Topanga sniffs giving her a squeeze. "I've missed you too honey."

They stay like that until they feel someone else wrap their arms around them. They look and see Auggie smiling at them. "Hey world traveler." Riley laughs pinching his cheek and hugging them.

After hugging for what felt like an hour but didn't bother Riley they took a trip to the bakery. "So where's dad? I thought he be waiting for me as soon as my plane landed." Riley laughed as Auggie set her smoothie in front of her.

Her mom and Auggie laugh and agree he would do something like that. "He would have but he's preparing for his journey to the top of the high school pyramid." Auggie groan knowing his senior year was going to be a crazy one. Riley and her mom laughed at him as Auggie begged his mom to enroll him in a different school.

Riley catches them up on where she was and her mom tells her about what was happening at home. Riley just like her uncle Shawn took to the road and taking pictures. But she was a photo journalist going where the art was still undiscovered and bring it life with her photos.

"Where is she where is cotton candy face?!" Zay shouts throwing the door of the bakery open as he walks in with Smackle and Farkle behind him shaking their heads. Riley laughs as she gets up and Zay comes over picking her up and swinging her around. "Wow Zay Juilliard made you strong."

She touches his arm squeezing it. "Impressive." Zay playfully glares at her doing an arabesque. "I've always been strong sugar." He hugs her making her laugh. She looks over at the genius couple and smiles walking towards them. "Mr and Mrs. Minkus." They laugh and all hug each other as Zay comes over trying to lift them all up.

"So how have you guys been? Tell me everything." Riley tells them as Auggie and her mom head home to start dinner. "Well as you know I am going to school for my PhD." Smackle tells her as Farkle smiles at her. "Izzy that's wonderful. I didn't know you wanted to become a professor?"

Smackle smiles nodding her head as she sips her smoothie. "That's correct and I have your father to thank for it." "Really?" Riley asked filling the tears prick her eyes. She never thought Smackle would be the one that said her dad inspired her to become a teacher since she spent a majority of their high years debating with him.

"Have you told him? I know he would love to hear that." Riley tells her as she wipes her eyes. Smackle shakes her head telling her she plan to keep it a secret until his party the next night. "Well what about you farkley? Still planning to take over the world?" Farkle chuckles nodding his head as Zay and Riley laugh.

"Yes I do. It's been my dream forever and I'm not about to give it up especially since I've started working for my father. Total world domination is close." Farkle starts rubbing his hands together and doing an evil laugh that freaked out Zay and Riley when smackle join in on it. "Hey where is my honey nugget? I thought she be glued to your hip?" Zay asked jokingly even though they all knew it was true.

Riley leans back and smiles shaking her head. "Sorry apparently peaches has found another Matthews to be glued to in my absence." They all look at her with wide eyes and pull out their phones. "So who was closest?" Smackle asks as they look at their calendars of when they predicted Maya and Josh would end the long game.

"Me!" Farkle says smiling holding up his hand. They all laugh pulling out one dollar bills handing them to him. "Where's Lucas? He's the last point on this star." Smackle asked as Zay hits Riley's foot with his own grinning at her. She glares at him pinching his arm making him wince as smackle and farkle look at him.

"I don't know his plane should have landed already." Zay tells them rubbing his arm. "I'm sure he'll be here. He wouldn't miss seeing the gang again." Riley didn't have to look at Zay to know he was directing that comment at her. He unfortunately knew what happen prom night something Maya didn't even know.

She didn't want anyone to know but Zay was her date and could tell something happened since he walked in on their kiss. "Well I hope he isn't bringing that girlfriend of his. She was quite a nuisance." Smackle says with disgust in her voice. They all look at her weirdly and she said what. "Isadora I think that's the first time we've ever heard you talk bad about someone."

She smiles as her cheeks heat up and Zay assures then Lucas was totally single. Riley gets up after that heading home to have dinner with her family. As soon as she walks in she is picked up by her dad who proceeds to squeeze the life out of her. "Dad I can't...breath." she gasps as he let's her go.

"Sorry I just missed you so much sweetheart." She smiles pulling him back to her for another hug. "I missed you too Daddy." He chuckles and they sit down to dinner. "You know I have a way for you to make it up to me?" He tells her grinning at her. "You don't have to asks I'll take the photos for your party tomorrow."

Lucas walked the halls of his old high school smiling at all the memories he had made there. He looks down at the hole remembering the first day of freshman year when the seniors made them go in there. He shakes his head walking towards the glass case of the trophies they won.

He heads for the library next waving at the librarian who was the same one from when he went there. He sees the shelf with all the old yearbooks and plucks his year from there. He sits at a table flipping through the pages until he stops at the prom photos.

There he was with Riley as prom king and queen. It wasn't a surprise she won she had become quite popular and loved by everyone. He chuckles at the picture of her and Zay together and then shuts the book when he sees himself and his date.

Trina Delgado.

The girl he started dating two weeks after they decided to end the triangle freshman year. To say the group was stunned was an understatement. The genius couple practically shook their heads with disapproval at the mere mention of her while Maya and Zay made their little snide comments.

The only one accepting of her was Riley which surprised him the most. Although he knew it broke her heart seeing them together which was why she started joining more clubs and eventually made the cheerleading team.

He knew she moved on and was happy and they were finally in a good place but he screwed that up kissing her and telling her what he did when they danced at prom.

He sits there and Zay texts him asking if he was coming. He told him yeah and sent him another picture of Riley who was wearing a purple spaghetti strap dress. Zay told him she was looking good and he chuckles telling him she always did. He was just to dumb to realize it back then when he had the chance.

He makes his way back to the gym hoping to run into her. He sees her standing with her dad talking and smiling at something he was saying. He sits at a table watching as she talked putting the hair behind her ear.

He stares at her and sees her look his way making him smile and wave at her. She gives him a small smile looking back at her dad taking his picture. Her dad tells her to start taking pictures and she makes her way around taking pictures and avoiding Lucas hoping someone would show up to save her.

The group eventually does show with her family and talk to her but she could still feel Lucas eyes on her the whole time. She mentally cursed him since his intense gaze was sending shivers down her spine. When it was time for her dad's speech she made sure to sit away from him.

"Riles you okay?" Maya whispers to her when she notices her being all fidgety. Riley nods trying to take pictures and ignore Lucas who she could tell was smirking at her. After the ceremony she thought she was in the clear and wouldn't have to see him when her dad suggests everyone get smoothies and cake from the bakery.

Riley bit her lip and was about to walk in the bakery when Maya stops her. "Okay what's going on with you? Why are you so Riley right now?" Riley frowns at her for using her name like that and gestures to the steps.

"Okay I'm going to tell you something nobody knows except Lucas and I and Zay who only knows a part of it." Maya looks at her with wide eyes shocked she was about to keep something from her.

"Okay so remember how we decided to end the triangle freshman year because we thought it be better to just be friends?" Riley asked looking at Maya who nods along. "Well remember how Lucas started seeing Trina right after?"

Maya makes a face and says bleh at the mention of her making Riley smile. "Okay are you going to replay everything that happened every year because I think we are being missed?" Maya asked seeing Lucas looking around in the bakery for them.

"Okay well senior prom you know Lucas and I winning and we danced?" Maya nods once again still not understanding. Riley took a deep breath and blurts out. "Well when we danced Lucas told me he should have picked me ninth grade and he had made a mistake being there with Trina when he really wanted to be with me."

She catches her breath as Maya looks at her with wide eyes and a open mouth. "Wait there's more." Maya closes her mouth and sees Lucas looking there way but being distracted by Josh. "Go on." Maya nudges her when Riley gets quiet. "Well after that I was speechless I hid in the hole hoping you find me but Lucas did first."

Maya chews her lip wishing she had some popcorn. She gestures for her to go on. "Well he asked me did I feel the same way and I told him I didn't know. I mean a part of me did and before I could think he tells me he loves me and kisses me." Maya chokes as Riley pats her back.

"He kissed you? What happened then?" Riley shrugs standing up. "Nothing after that Zay caught us and we went back to prom and I caught him making out with Trina at Missy Bradford party remember? You tossed the confetti at them?" Maya smiles standing up with her. "Good times."

Right as they were going to head inside the group come out with Lucas standing in front of Riley. "Hey." He tells her smiling at her making her traitorous heart beat faster even after all these years. "Hi." She smiles trying not to look at him for to long. "Hi." He tells her again chuckling.

She looks at him and bites her lip trying to ignore the fact the years had been very good to him. "Let's go get a drink and catch up." Maya tells them linking arms with Riley who silently thanked her. "Yeah I need a lot." Riley tells her as they all walk up the bakery steps.

Maya smiles knowing the night was about to get very interesting.

 **So I was going to make this into a one shot but decided to turn into a little story like with a list to live by. I know this first chapter doesn't really tell anything about it yet but building up to that. You'll see more in the next chapter. There won't be that many chapters either. Let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

The gang stop at the top of the bakery steps trying to decide where to go. Josh suggested they go to a bar over by nyu since they had live bands and the genius couple suggest going to the nearest bar. Zay who was being no help kept saying they should hit up a club and just get their freak on.

He starts dancing around them trying to get someone to dance with him and ends up twirling Smackle who giggled as he dipped her. Riley laughed linking arms with him and Maya saying he had to buy her a drink before she even thought about going to get her freak on at a club.

They decide to just go to the bar closest to the bakery they could find. Maya wanted to go to one closer to Riley's place but the way Riley was biting her lip shifting her eyes Maya knew that wasn't an option. She turned back and could see Lucas hadn't taken his eyes off Riley.

She was surprised he hadn't walked into anything yet so Maya decided to have him do just that. She seen Riley walking towards a stop sign and pulled her arm right when she was going to. Riley was going say something when they hear Zay laugh.

"Did you guys see what happened to Luke?" They turned and seen him holding his head as Riley looked at Maya and smiled shaking her head. "Guess I'm designated driver tonight." Lucas tells them holding his head where a small bump formed.

Riley and Maya laugh and walk into the bar taking off their jackets as wolf whistles are thrown their way. Josh instinctively throws his arm around Maya making her blush. Lucas moves towards Riley but she moves grabbing Zay and heads to the bar.

Riley ordered them drinks while Zay just smiled at her. "What?" She asked glancing at him. "Oh nothing." She looks back at the group seeing Lucas look their way while Zay shakes his head laughing.

"Keep it to yourself Babineaux." She kicks him as she grabs the beers heading to the table. She seen two empty seats one next to Lucas and another which Maya was saving for her. But in true Zay fashion he beats her to it smiling mischievously at her while Maya pinches his side.

Lucas smiles at her pulling out her chair as she moves it from his grasp. He frowns but shakes his head smiling as he grabs his water. He knew they still needed to talk about what happened prom night but tonight he couldn't help wanting to get under her skin.

"So huckleberry how's sticking your hand in animals going?" Riley chokes on her beer as only Maya could make such a comment. Maya winks at her and Riley knew she only asked cause Lucas kept moving closer to Riley.

"It's going good Penelope thanks for asking." Maya glares at him as Zay calls the waitress over. "Round of shots please." She nods putting her hand on Lucas arm asking if water was all he was drinking which he answers yes. She slides her hand up and down his arm making Riley roll her eyes going to the bar herself.

"So what's new in smarkle land?" Zay asked noticing Lucas watching Riley at the bar and smacking Maya's hand from pinching him. Farkle and Smackle share a look telling him what he already knew.

"So dreamboat did you asks Maya's father for permission to woo her?" Josh chuckles drinking his beer nodding his head. Maya snuggles closer telling them how Shawn made Josh take a test that he had to get at least an ninety or higher.

They all laugh when Josh tells them he was so nervous he forgot how to spell his name. Riley comes back with a margarita and Maya gives her a look which Riley gives back before sipping her drink.

The waitress comes back with their shots and another water for Lucas and a napkin with her number on it. Maya rolls her eyes and sees Riley chugging her drink before grabbing a shot downing it. "Riles." Maya warns knowing what was coming.

Riley wipes her mouth with the back of her hand and looks at Maya. "Peaches I'm quite well. No need to fret over me." Zay spits outs his beer while Lucas chokes on his water as the group except Maya look at her with wide eyes as she looks around at them.

This was actually the first time any of them had been together in one place since they graduated. They had never actually seen Riley drink before. Granted they had parties or went to them but Riley was always designated driver never really caring to drink.

"What the bloody hell are you all looking at?" Riley asked eating a pretzel from the basket on the table. "Um Riley.." Farkle cough cleared his throat looking at the group before at her. "You feeling okay?" Maya smiles knowing this was just the beginning of what was sure to be a great night.

"Farkle just as I told Maya I'm quite well." She smiles before grabbing another shot downing it and walking over to the jukebox. The group all look at her before turning to Maya who didn't seem to shocked by the accent.

They all remember the bad British accent she had back in eighth grade. The one she used during her Riley award ceremony but this one was different. She actually sounded like she was from England.

Maya smiles and tell them that when Riley first went to London she had started picking the accent up. But try as she might she could never hold on to it and it bugged her. When Maya went out there with her she found out that when Riley had a couple of drinks in her the accent comes out and Riley has no clue she is even doing it.

Riley comes back and they all look at her as she sits down. "So Riley how's work?" Smackle asked trying to figure out how she could have an accent when she was drunk but not sober. She asked Farkle for a pen trying to figure it all out on a napkin.

"Well it's been lovely. I just come from Seattle where they have the cutest little doggies. It's a wonderful place just splendid. Rains most of the time so lovely." She smiles before grabbing another pretzel and asks Zay to grab a menu.

Maya snickers into her beer as everyone listen to Riley talk waiting for what was coming next. "I know I know I go there for my job however I moved there for the rain alone. But.." she shakes her head looking at Smackle. "I'm sorry love what was your question again?"

Smackle shook her head forgetting what she asked anyway and Riley flags down the waitress again. "Dear do make yourself useful and bring another round of shots for my mates here" the waitress looks at Riley folding her arms across her chest. "Excuse me?" Riley groans rubbing her head before turning and smiling at her.

"There's no need to get cheeky love I'll tip you." She pulls a twenty from her purse and places it in her apron. She was going to say something when Riley gets up moving to the bar herself again. "Oh bollocks I'll do it myself."

Maya stands plucking the twenty from the waitress making her gasps. "No tip tonight sweetie." She scoffs and walks away while Josh whispers in Maya's ear. Lucas smiles playing with the straw in his water. He couldn't help chuckling at Riley's British accent. He did after all love hearing it bad or perfect version.

Lucas looks at the bar for Riley and sees her clinking glasses with the bartender before doing another shot.

He goes to get up when a song comes on the jukebox making Riley squeal with delight. She dances by the bar shaking her hips as she laughs at something the bartender tells her.

She comes back to the table with five shots handing them out. "Okay Isaiah let's see those Juilliard moves."

She holds out her hand and he downs his shot getting up with her. Maya laughs telling them dancing was another thing she did after a few drinks. She actually started a conga line at a festival in Prague.

Farkle shook his head not believing it until Maya shows them on her phone. "Why haven't I seen this before?" Josh asked watching his niece shake her butt laughing with a princess crown on her head.

Maya puts her phone away smiling and looks at Riley and Zay doing the robot together. "Oh well that's because I forget I have it since I've been preoccupied with..." she starts whispering in his ear and Josh turns red.

Lucas leans back in his chair watching as Zay twirled Riley arould the dance floor with his arms folded across his chest. Maya looks at him and smirks. "So ranger Rick how's the girlfriend?" He narrows his eyes at Zay before looking at Maya.

"Non existence short stack." Maya glares at him before kicking him under the table as he gets up walking to the jukebox. "Maya why are you messing with Lucas?" Farkle asked flicking a pretzel at her. Maya drinks her beer shrugging her shoulders smiling as she puts it down.

"I have my reasons Minkus." She grabs a pretzel flicking it back at him. "Maya?" She looks at Josh and groans leaning forward on the table. "New information has come to my attention and I'm trying to protect my best friend from getting hurt again." Maya looks over at Riley and then over at Lucas who was glancing at her dancing with Zay still.

Zay comes back to the table fanning himself and chugging the rest of Lucas water. "Damn cotton candy face is like the energizer bunny." He pants slumping into his chair. "I'm a dancer and I can't even keep up with her."

They laugh as they see Riley smiling and dancing by herself before gesturing at Maya and Smackle to join her. "Luke asks your girlfriend over there to put in an order of nachos for British Riley over there?"

Lucas punches him in the arm shaking his head watching Riley. "That's not my girlfriend. So cool it with that alright?" Zay nods smiling as he rubs his arm. Farkle and Josh share a look before looking at Lucas.

"What?" He asked watching Riley be twirled by Maya. "So you still have a thing for my niece?" Josh asked as Farkle and him were trying to figure out what Maya meant. "I always loved Riley that never changed." They look at him with wide eyes and before they could say anything the girls come back.

"Zay did you order my nachos? I'm quite famished." Riley asked sitting next to him fanning herself. Zay shakes his head and Riley groans walking over to the bar. Lucas sees her talking with the bartender who brushes her hair back.

He clenches his fist pushing back his chair heading back to the jukebox. "Compliments of my new chum." Riley cheers walking over with a round of beers. She smiles holding hers up to him as he smiles winking at her.

"Nachos for you my dear." Riley dances in her seat as she digs into the nachos pushing the plate around to everyone. "So I think getting our freak on at a club sounds like a smashing good time. Don't you agree?" She asked everyone with a mouthful of food.

"Riles maybe slow down before you choke." Riley nods chugging her beer as a waiter brings over a margarita for her. "Patrick thought you might want to try his newest margarita?" Riley beams bouncing in her seat as she sips some. "Oh he's a splendid gent. Strawberry with a hint of banana. I didn't think it possible."

She thanks him and let's Maya and Smackle try with both of them saying they wanted one. She finishes her nachos and tells Farkle to come dance with her since Zay claimed he pulled something and couldn't go dance.

The group laughed as Riley tells him he was all mouth and no trousers. Smackle looks it up for him making them all laugh louder when they see what it meant and Zay tells her just to wait and they would battle on the dance floor.

"So Riley.." Farkle asked as he twirls Riley on the dance floor. "What's going on with you and Lucas?" Riley shakes her head glancing his way as she turns back to Farkle. "He's my chap just like the rest of you why what have you heard?"

Farkle doesn't say anything and Ellie Goulding "Still Falling For You" comes on the jukebox freezing Riley in her spot. She spots Lucas smiling looking at his water as she smiles at Farkle who asks if Shen was okay. "Splendid darling absolutely splendid."

They walk back to the table when Lucas stands holding out his hand to Riley. "May I have this dance?" Riley looks at him seeing the smug smile on his face grabbing the shot Smackle didn't dondowning it before putting her hand in his. "Of course." He spins her as they move to the dance floor.

"Why does this song sound so familiar?" Smackle asked as they all watch Riley and Lucas dance. Zay drinks his beer smiling as he shakes his head. "What Zay?" Maya asked seeing him smiling. He holds up his hands and Maya pulls him by his shirt to her. "Spill." He chuckles looking at the couple on the dance floor and then at Maya.

"This is the song they danced to on prom night remember?" The group widen their eyes and look over at Riley and Lucas. "Oh boy." Farkle whispers chugging his beer.

 **Havent decided if I wanted to have Riley have the British accent the whole time or just for the first level. Let me know what you think.**

 **Level 1-British Dancing Riley**

 **Alcohol Consumption-2 beers-3 shots-1 1/2 margaritas**

 **I'll add to the alcohol consumption every chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Decided to have her keep the accent the whole time.**

Lucas smiled as Riley put her arms around his neck just like she did back on prom night. He couldn't help chuckling at the familiarity of the way Riley refuse to meet his eye. "What are you laughing at?" Riley asked lifting her head and looking at Lucas who brushes the hair that had fallen on her face away.

"Nothing you don't remember this song?" Riley bit her lip as Lucas watched her as he grabs her hand spinning her. "Oh I remember." Lucas smiled cupping her cheek and whispering you do. "Why of course. It's from that old movie Bridget Jones baby."

She starts giggling as she puts her arms around his neck again. "I didn't know you liked that movie? Quite scandalous Lucas Friar." He sighed shaking his head at her he thought she would remember. "No we dance to this song at prom. You can't be that drunk?"

Oh course she wasn't nearly that drunk since the nachos had help soak up some of the alcohol and of course she remembered the song. But she wasn't going to tell him that and she certainly didn't want to talk about that night. She thought with every touch and the sound of her erratic heartbeat would give her away luckily it hadn't.

She smiles at him looking Maya's way sending her an sos telepathically.

As if she could hear her Maya looked her way nodding walking towards them. "Hey huckleberry I'm cutting in." Before he could protest Riley wraps her arms around Maya's neck shrugging. "Peaches I can't thank you enough. I thought with these last months apart our friendship power had drained?"

Maya shook her head at Riley's weird rambling. "Anything for you honey." She spins her as Riley giggles some more. Maya was hoping Riley would want to call it a night and go home after the dance.

But Zay told them she owed him a dance battle and what better place than a club to have it. Maya tried to talk him out of it and just wait for another day. She knew if Riley drank anymore what was going to happen and Lucas would probably turn into Texas Lucas.

Riley twirled heading for the bar as Patrick the bartender smiled at her. "Patrick chum of mine another margarita please?" He shakes his head and Riley bats her eyelashes at him pinching his cheek. He pours them both a shot clinking them.

"Okay Riley one more than I cut you off." She blows him a kiss making her way back to her table. "Riles let's go Zay is all geared up for the club." Maya tells her pointing at Zay who was doing some weird dance next to Lucas and Josh who looked uncomfortable.

"Dear peaches I've ordered another drink. We shall split it if you let me wait for it." Maya shakes her head giving her a look but sits down next to her. Patrick brings it over and Riley throws her arms in the air yelling yay.

"Patrick you're a plum." Riley giggled sipping her drink. "I'd call you peaches but I already have one." She pinches Maya's cheek making her swat her hands away. Patrick chuckles nodding his head. "Well for a beautiful girl like you I'll be a plum."

He heads back to the bar and Maya looks at Riley who was drinking her margarita. "Ah. That fellow sure knows how to make a margarita." She hands it to Maya who sips it and makes a face. "Yeah I think he went a little to far with the tequila." Maya holds her head feeling the effects of that one sip. It was like it was pure alcohol with ice.

"Okay that's enough." Maya tells Riley taking the drink that Riley practically swallowed. Riley pouts and smiles walking towards the bar again. Maya shakes her head and sees Lucas watching Riley clenching his fist when Patrick writes something on an napkin for her.

"Okay peaches let's go." Handing Maya the napkin. "Don't lose that please." Maya looks at the napkin seeing a phone number on it. "Riles you flirt you got the hot bartender number gonna asks him out?" Riley looked at her laughing as they walked out the bar.

"Of course not. That's completely absurd." Riley tells her linking arms as they walked. "What is so absurd about it? Your both hot single people." Riley waves her off smiling at her words. "Oh Penelope you know how to make a girl blush. However Patrick and I have more than good looks in common."

Riley twirls as Maya narrows her eyes at her for using her middle name and waits for her to elaborate. "We both play for the same team." Maya stops them from walking seeing their friends at the end of the street.

"He's gay? Boo!" Maya tells her hoping he would squash Lucas chances of getting inside Riley's head again. "Oh Maya you cheeky girl. I see what this is?" Riley tells her smiling as she circles her. "You fancied him." Maya snorts shaking her head at her. "Now that's absurd."

Riley giggles walking backwards from her. "I do wonder what uncle Josh would think of this?" Maya shakes her head telling her she better not when Riley takes off running yelling out Josh's name.

Lucas watches as Riley runs towards them giggling as Maya chases her. He shakes his head seeing the sidewalk had a dip and knew Riley would end up tripping. He stands by it and sure enough she trips. He tried to catch her but he miscalculated the dip and falls with her luckily she fell on him.

"Oh bloody hell!" Riley groans as Lucas moves her hair from her face checking to see if she was okay. "You alright?" He asked feeling her breath on his lips. "Quite well thanks to you." She smiles as she looks down at him biting her lip.

Lucas smiles and feels his heart beating quicker. "You gonna get up?" Riley runs her finger along his jaw smiling at him. "I don't know I quite like this position." Lucas looks at her with wide eyes and clears his throat.

"Riley get up!" Josh shouts seeing them still on the ground. She groans putting her head on Lucas chest. "Spoiled sport." She mumbles so only Lucas hears making him grin. He chuckles as he helps her up holding onto her hand.

"Guys where are we going? I need to get my groove on and Riley owes me a dance battle." Zay tells them walking back towards them with Smackle and Farkle. "Oh I have the perfect place. Patrick told me about it." Riley tells them pulling up the address on her phone.

Lucas rolls his eyes as Maya watches walking over to them. "Hey riles didn't he give you his number to call him?" Maya asked watching as Lucas clenched his jaw. "Oh right top marks Maya." She winks at Riley and hands her the napkin.

She let's go of Lucas hand making him frown and dials the number. "Patrick my favorite plum." Riley shouts into the phone as she walks away to talk. "What's the matter huckleberry you look like someone stole your favorite toy." Maya smirks folding her arms across her chest.

Before he could respond Josh picks her up. "Okay you need a time out lets go." Lucas and Zay chuckle as Maya growls as Josh walks and sits her on the steps of an apartment building they were by. "So what is going on with you?" Zay asked seeing Lucas looking at Riley again.

"Nothing is going on with me why?" Lucas asked rubbing his neck. Zay chuckles nodding his head saying "right if that's the story you're selling." Riley comes back and jumps on Zay's back. "Cotton candy face you monster!"

"Come on love I don't want to walk." Riley tells him giving him her puppy dog eyes. Zay shakes his head and looks at Lucas. "I think dr. Friar here would be able to carry you better." She looks at him smiling and he shakes his head bending down.

"Yay." She wraps her arms around his neck and he lifts her up with ease. "Wow." She whispers into his neck sending shivers down his spine. "You okay?" She nods smiling at him. "I forgot how strong you are." He looks at her before looking away as the blush crept up on his cheeks.

She giggles as they start walking. "Am I making you nervous Lucas?" Riley asked whispering in his ear making him groan.

He shakes his head as Farkle asks where they were going. "Oh Patrick told me of this club that's three blocks from here. Shall we walk or find a taxi?" They agree to walk and see if any taxis pass or Farkle could call for a car.

"How you doing Lucas?" Riley asked running her finger along his jaw again. He gulps trying not to turn his head and kiss her since she was drunk. He was trying to be a gentleman but she kept touching him and putting her lips against his neck making it difficult.

"I'm good. You okay?" She hums in response. "Yes I'm quite well. Actually I quite like the view I'm getting." He turns his head again to see her looking down he chews his lip. "Um Riley are you looking at my.." she giggles cutting him off. "At your bum? Of course darling it's a very nice one if I do say so."

Before he could comment Maya shouts she got two cabs for them. "Boys in one girls in the other." Maya announces pulling Riley down from Lucas back. "Peaches I was enjoying myself." She smiles at Lucas as Maya shakes her head. "Yeah you weren't the only one." She looks down at Lucas who covers himself making her laugh.

"Okay here's the address boing." Riley holds on to Lucas arm as Maya pulls her away making her pout. "Riley could come with us." Lucas says pulling her back to him. Maya pulls her back shaking her head. "No I think riles should come with me. Trust me."

Riley giggles as she stands next to Maya. "Don't worry your handsome face Lucas." She goes up to him hugging him. "Save me a dance?" She whispers kissing his neck making him gulp as he nods.

Maya shakes her head again and pulls her putting her in the cab. "And that's one of the reasons she needs to come with me." Maya tells him getting in the cab as it pulls away. Lucas smiles as they get in the cab and Zay tells him what is going on with him and Riley.

Josh bites his lip half wanting to spoil the good mood Lucas was in with what he knew. Maya had told him this was the second stage of Drunk Riley. She gets flirty with everyone didn't matter the gender. She told him Riley had even came on to her once asking her if she wanted to get married.

They arrive at the club and Riley smacks Lucas on the butt. "Hey!" Lucas chuckles grabbing her hand. "What? I told you you had a nice bum." Lucas cheeks heat up and Smackle walks up to them. "She told me the same thing in the cab. Apparently I sit so proper my butt must be a nice one."

Lucas frowns as Riley smiles telling Smackle she did have a nice butt as she walks up to the bouncer running her hand up his arm. "Okay lovelies come on!" Riley shouts smacking the bouncer on the butt as she passes making him smile and gesture for her to call him to which she response with a wink.

"Looks like you got competition Luke." Zay chuckles as they enter the club making Lucas punch him. He glares at him and walks over to the table Josh and Maya had found. "Where's Riley? She still owes me a dance off." Zay asked dancing looking around.

Smackle points to the bar seeing her enjoying a beer with some guy who's face they couldn't see very well. "Who's that?" Lucas asked through gritted teeth pointing in their direction. Maya folds her arms across her chest and smirks at Lucas knowing exactly who the guy was.

"I don't know but he looks hot." Josh shakes his head at her as Lucas walks over to the bar. "I know I love Paris too it's quite the romantic place." Riley tells him drinking her beer. Lucas clenched his fist seeing her hand on his arm and his on the small of her back.

"What's... Gardner? I should have known." Lucas says moving Riley closer to them. "Oh hey Friar long time no see." Lucas narrows his eyes at him smiling. "Yeah could have been longer if you asked me." Riley gasps hitting Lucas in the chest.

"Lucas that was completely rude thing to say. I'm so sorry Charlie I do hope you don't hold it against him." Charlie smiles shaking his head drinking his own beer. "Oh no I never do." He clinks beers with Riley as they chug them.

"Hey Riley you want to dance?" Charlie asked watching Lucas clench his jaw. "Of course Charlie let's go." She hands Lucas her phone and laughs as Charlie twirls her. Lucas walks back to their table taking the shot Zay had and downing it. "What happened to being designated driver?"

Lucas points over at Riley dancing with Charlie. "Oh is that.." Maya cuts him off throwing her arms in the air. "Cheese soufflé!" Farkle and Smackle shake their heads backing up. "Dearest lets go get a beverage from the bar." They run off making Zay laugh.

"So you knew that was Gardner this whole time Maya?" Lucas asked about to do another shot when Josh takes it. "Yup I did. She single and he's single why can't two single old friends hang out?" Lucas glares at her before walking to the bar with Josh following.

"Honey nugget why are you being cruel?" Zay asked watching as Lucas was still watching Riley. "Come on Zay Riley told me about prom night and I don't want him trying to mess with her head again. He had years to talk about what happened but didn't. Why now?"

Zay knew she was right and shrugged his shoulders he didn't know why Lucas waited this long anyway. A slow song comes on and they see Lucas walking towards Riley and Charlie again. "How do you think this night is going to end Hart?"

"Oh I predict this night goes down in the record books for us." They cheers each other and take a shot.

"May I cut in?" Lucas asked as Riley smiled at him. "Of course Friar. Thank you for the dance Riley." He bows making her laugh as Lucas pulls her close. "So what the creepy creep creep want?" Lucas whispers in her ear.

Riley pulls her head back smiling at him. "What?" He asked twirling her. "Oh nothing just I thought you were going to be sober tonight?" Lucas frowns and Riley kisses his cheek making him smile again. "I only had a shot of tequila that's it."

Riley pulls him close with her head in his neck inhaling deeply. "You know what I like most about you Lucas?" He hums in response looking at her as her eyes were closed smiling. "Your smell. You smell of my favorite time of the year. Christmas."

She sends tingles down his spine as she plays with the hair on his neck. "It's true. You smell of pine trees and that's why I always wanted to be close to you." Lucas looks at her and pulling her face to his. "I always love being around you too. I like your smell too. Like fresh baked cookies."

Riley smiles and opens her eyes as she puts her hand on Lucas hand. "You know what else I like the smell of?" Lucas shook his head moving closer to her lips. "My favorite drink Bellini." He pulls back looking at her.

"I wonder if the bartender knows how to make them? Do you think he does? Also I'm starving I shall see if he has snacks back there too." She starts to walk away but comes back kissing his cheek. "Thank you for the dance again."

Lucas watches her walk away forgetting that she was drunk and probably didn't even know what she was saying.

 **Level 2-Flirty Riley**

 **Alcohol Consumption-3 beers-4 shots-2 1/2 margaritas**

 **I figured Riley's form of flirting wouldn't be like everyone elses.**


	4. Chapter 4

Maya watched as Riley walked away from Lucas and headed to the bar and talk with the bartender. Maya felt kind of bad for Lucas as he makes his way back to their table. She knew she could have told him about Riley getting flirty with people but she was watching out for her best friend heart.

But when she sees the look on Lucas face she almost wishes she had said something to protect his feelings. After all he was her friend too and she was protected of him as well. She looks back at Riley chewing on a straw dancing as the bartender makes her drink and she smacks her head.

She grabs her purse looking through it hoping she had some crackers or candy in there. She mentally curses herself when she notices all she had was gum. And she remembered the last time she gave Riley a stick of gum. She still had the phantom mark which she still felt on her shoulder.

"Guys we should go. It's getting late and I'm hungry." Maya tells the guys and Smackle as they sat at their table. "No way!" Zay tells her shaking his head at her. "Cotton candy face over there owes me a dance still and I come to collect."

Maya shook her head as Riley drank her drink asking the bartender something as he shakes his head. "No I think we should eat first. Riley needs food trust me Zay." She looks back at Riley who was pouting but still drinking her drink.

"Look I'm going to get my dance from that girl." Zay tells her standing up. "I'll give her a piece of gum to subdue her for now. Okay?" Maya shakes her head and smiles at him. He didn't want to listen so she was going to let what was about to happen happen.

"Okay twinkle toes go on offer her the gum and dance." Zay nods his head and walks over to Riley who was dancing while drinking yet another drink. "Maya what is going to happen?" Lucas asked watching as Maya smiled at Riley and Zay who were making their way to the dance floor.

"Oh it's better if you watch what is about to happen trust me ranger Rick." He looks at her confused and turns back in time to see Zay offering a piece of gum to Riley and her glaring at him. "Nothing hap.." Lucas is cut off by the sound of Zay scream.

Maya laughs as Zay comes back to the table holding his hand. "That girl is crazy!" Zay tells them looking at his hand. Lucas looks at him and watches as he whimpers holding his hand. "Zay don't be a baby she didn't even break skin." Maya tells him as she grabs a wipe from the first aid kit in her bag.

"Wait?" Lucas tells them shaking his head. "What did Riley do?" Maya laughs as Zay shows him the bite mark on his hand. He looks at it with wide eyes making Maya laugh louder. "Maya you meanie. You knew she do that to him?" Josh asked poking her sides.

"Of course I did and technically I warned him." Maya tells him smacking Josh's hand away. She looks at the dance floor and doesn't see Riley making her stand up. "Crap!" She mutters looking around for her best friend. "Zay where did you leave Riley?"

He points at the dance floor but doesn't see Riley anymore. "She was right there." He tells them standing up with Maya. "She probably went to get another drink or the bathroom." Zay says as they hear someone yell ow on the dance floor.

"Okay everyone spread out and find Riley before she gets arrested for assault." Maya tells the gang putting on her bag and standing on her chair to find Riley. "Why would Riley get arrested?" Farkle asked as another person shouted ow.

"Well our dear friend Riley tends to wander when she gets hungry." Maya tells them getting off the chair. "I do not see how that would lead her to get arrested?" Smackle asked standing next to Maya and scanning the club.

"Well she also tends to bite. And if you offer her a piece of gum she will really bite." She shows them the photo she had on her phone of the bite on her shoulder Riley gave her. They all grimace at the deep bite marks and blood.

They all agreed to spread out and find her since Lucas had her phone still and Charlie came up to them saying Riley had just bit his arm. Lucas smirked and went in the direction of where Charlie had just came from. He thought he spotted her but it wasn't her.

Maya texted saying she wasn't in the bathroom and Farkle and Smackle said she wasn't in the VIP section. Lucas didn't bother asking Zay who was dancing with some girl making Lucas shake his head and continue searching.

He finds her sitting at the bar eating the olives from the martini in front of her. "Hey there you are." He tells her sitting down next to her. "Oh Lucas do you happen to have some food I'm quite famished."

He pats his pockets shaking his head and Riley pouts. "Come on we can go get you something to eat." She shakes her head not moving just slowly sipping her drink and munching on the olives. He sighs texting Maya he found her and was taking her out.

"Okay let's go Riley." He tells her standing up and clapping his hands together. "No I'm quite alright where I am so no thank you." She turns so she was facing the wall instead of him. He rubs his neck and pulls out the mints he justs remembered he had in his pocket.

He holds them out to her and she turns glaring at him. "I'll have you know mints are not food they're merely a sad excuse for a snack. So get those horrid things out of my sight."

Lucas shook his head and knew he was going to regret what he was about to do. He puts a few mints in his hand standing in front of her smiling at her as he pops a few of them in his mouth offering her some.

She downs the rest of her drink wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and stands glaring at him. He smiles putting more in his hand eating them making sure to crunch them.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" She asked when he held the mint to her lips. He chuckles holding his finger up asking someone next to them if they had gum. They give him a piece and he holds it out to Riley who shakes her head and bites Lucas on the wrist.

"Ow damn that hurt!" Lucas shouted grabbing Riley throwing her over his shoulder. She hits him on the back shouting curse words in French at him as they make their way across the club. He smacks her on the butt as they make their way through the crowd of onlookers.

"Did you just smack my bum?" Riley yells lifting her head looking his way. He does it again as she tries to bite him as he walks. "What is going on?" Josh asked as Maya laughs at Lucas carrying Riley over his shoulder.

"In a past life your niece was a shark." Lucas tells him as they start walking. He looks at him confused and Lucas pulls up his shirt showing him the teeth marks around his wrist. "Damn she got you good. You are already bruising." Josh tells him as Maya hands Riley a Twix she got from the deli down the street.

"Well this isn't going to hold her she already trying to bite me. And that deli was closing." Maya tells them as they continue walking hoping to find a diner or store. "Well let's just walk and hope it holds her until we find something." Farkle tells her looking up places on his phone.

After walking for a block they find a gas station down the road from a biker bar that looked open still. Lucas puts Riley down on the sidewalk watching his fingers as she chomps at him. He goes in telling Zay to watch her so they could get something to eat.

They look around the store grabbing different snacks deciding to just go to Farkle place since it was getting later. Lucas walks out and doesn't see Riley or Zay and he looks up and down the street. "Shit." He mumbles quietly walking back in the store.

"We got a problem." Lucas tells Maya as he sees Zay come from the bathroom. He walks towards him and Zay looks at him with wide eyes hiding behind Smackle. "Look I had to go she said she was okay." Maya wacks him with her purse calling Riley's cell.

Lucas feels his pants pocket buzz and shows Maya he still had Riley's phone. They groan and Maya hits him as they walk outside. Two bikers walk pass them talking about a brown eye girl who looked like she could hold her liquor.

Maya and Lucas share a look and Lucas walks down to the bar as Maya shows them a picture of Riley to make sure it was her. Lucas enters the bar and looks around for her.

He finally spots her sitting with some biker guys who were giving her peanuts. "So that is why Pluto is still my favorite planet even though the world no longer sees it that way." Lucas hears as he gets closer he sees them sniffing and wiping their eyes.

"That's beautiful Riley. I love Pluto too." The guy on her right tells her crying as Riley comforts him. " let it out Tony." She holds up a shot handing him one as they cheers and toss them back before grabbing their beers.

"Lucas!" Riley yells throwing her hands in the air. Lucas walks up to the table seeing the bikers looking him up and down. "So Riley this your old man?" Tony asks her as she pops another peanut in her mouth.

"No he's my cowboy coming on his white horse to whisk me away." She giggles as she drinks her beer. "Okay well hell sit down man have a drink." Tony tells him moving so he could sit with Riley. "So cowboy what do you do for a living?"

Lucas was nervous for the first time in his life to tell someone what he did for a living. These guys look like they beat people up as a profession and it freaked him out. "I'm.. a veterinarian." He mumbles looking down at his hands.

"A what?" Tony asked scooting closer to hear what he said. "I'm a veterinarian." Lucas watched waiting for them to start laughing but they just smiled with one of them saying that what was his son was. Lucas nervously chuckled rubbing his neck wondering where the gang was.

They order another round of shots as Lucas watches the door to see if any of the group were going to come in. "No thanks I'm kind of designated driver or walker for this one." He says pointing at Riley. They nod and hand Riley another one clinking them together before they drank them.

Finally Maya and Josh come in and spot them looking at them with wide eyes. "Riles?" Maya asked as they approached the table. "Friends of yours Riley?" Tony asked as Riley squinted as she ate peanuts. "Yeah I know them. That's my uncle and my peaches." She giggled.

"Would you two like to join us?" Tony gets up and Josh stands behind Maya. "No that's okay we have friends waiting for us. We have to get going." The bikers groan as Lucas helps Riley up from the booth. "Hey don't frown here." She takes a napkin and asks Maya for a pen.

"This is a bakery my mum owns it. I'm in there all the time so stop by so we can talk." They all cheer and say their goodbyes to her as they walk out the bar. "Okay I think that goes on the list of things I never thought I would see." Maya tells them as Lucas puts Riley on his back.

"So where are we headed?" Zay asked yawning. Farkle chuckles and tells them they were headed to their place by nyu. They had plenty of room that everyone could stay over if they wanted. They luckily find cabs getting to their place quicker than walking. Since Lucas had to put Riley down as soon as the car stopped she got out dancing around.

Lucas pays the cab looking around for Riley who took off yet again. Luckily she had the bag of snacks he bought for her. He tells them he was going to look for her and would bring her back.

He walks around and finally spots her dancing in the fountain only to stop and try to take off her dress.

 **Level 3-Wandering Biter Riley**

 **Alcohol Consumption-4 beers- 6 shots-2 1/2 margaritas- 2-Bellini 1-martini**

 **I know not everyone tends to carry gum on them but they should. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas finally spots her in the fountain breathing a sigh of relief until he sees her trying to take of her dress. He spots two guys off to the side that he sees her talking to. He groans clenching his fist and making his way over there.

"Hey what the hell are you doing get out of here!" He shouts shoving them when he sees one holding a phone and the other helping her unzip. They chuckle as they run away and Lucas turns back to Riley who decided to lift her dress up.

"Maya is in so much trouble." Lucas thought taking off his shoes when Riley moves more in the fountain and away from him. "Riley come on we aren't even suppose to be in here." Riley giggles and then groans trying her zipper again.

"I just want to take this bloody thing off!" She stomps her foot and and ends up slipping into the water. He chuckles a little at her flailing her arms like she was drowning until he sees her pull a flask from her dress.

He shakes his head and grabs it from her helping her up. "Where did you get this from? Was this in your dress the whole time?" He asks smelling the whiskey in it. "Don't be daft Lucas. Tony gave it to me."

She giggles trying to reach for it again. "Don't tell but I had it in my knickers."

Lucas looked at her confused and then noticed the symbol from the bikers jacket on it. "You stole this from him?" Lucas asked trying to grab her as she swayed in the fountain. "Lucas you aren't listening Tony let me try it I simply didn't give it back."

Lucas groan covering his face with his hands shaking his head. He opens the flask taking a swig from it before putting it in his back pocket. He looks at Riley seeing her once again trying to unzip her dress.

He walks over to her smacking her hands away and she growls at him. He reaches out for her as she splashes him with water. "Come on Lucas lets recreate the friend's opening credits." She starts to sing the theme song clapping her hands as she spins.

Lucas shakes his head and pulls her to him when he sees a cop moving towards them.

"Okay time to go." He tells her holding her hand and moving out the fountain. "Come on Lucas let me just take my dress off and go for a quick dip?" Lucas shakes his head once again making her pout and take her hand from his. "Riley come on."

He sees the cop stop talking to a couple giving them directions and turns back to Riley. "I'll make you a deal you come out the fountain and I'll give you the flask back." Riley folds her arms across her chest and shakes her head.

He sighs seeing the cop walking towards them again. So he lifts her up walking out the fountain. "Unhand me you brute!" She shouts as Lucas picks up their shoes and bag walking towards where he came from. He stops looking around realizing he didn't remember where the genius couple actually lived.

He pulls his phone out seeing his it was dead and pats his pockets and remembers handing Maya Riley's phone when he got out the cab. "Great just great." He mutters shaking his head. He tried to hails a cab feeling Riley digging in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" He asked sighing when a cab passes them. "I'm grabbing my flask." She singsongs holding it out to him. He shakes his head putting her down when they finally get a cab.

He tries to take the flask when the driver asks where. Lucas looks at Riley and gives him an address. "Oh look Lucas." Riley smiles tapping his arm. He looks at her and she takes a swig of her flask and points at the buttons on her dress.

"I have buttons on the front too." She sings throwing her hands out. The driver looks at them in the rear view. "Riley those are just two buttons I highly doubt... " He grabs her hands when she tries for the zipper again. "Oh for crying out loud."

"Should I turn up the heat for your girlfriend?" The driver asks glancing back when Lucas pulled Riley to him holding her hands. "No and do you want to know why?" He nods and Riley smiles at him leaning forward singing. "The cold never bothered me anyway."

Lucas bangs his head on the seat when the cab driver told her his kids love that movie and he had the cd if she wanted to hear it. The whole cab ride Lucas had to listen to Riley and their driver sing along to frozen.

When they stop Lucas gets out first not taking any chances that Riley would wander. So he pays the driver grabbing their stuff and putting Riley over his shoulder once again. "Lucas I'm perfectly capable of walking!" She sings slapping his back like a drum.

He opens the door taking the elevator up to his new place. He opens the door and sets Riley down as she looks around the place. This was the first time anyone had been there since he got it since these were newer apartments. They knew he was in Texas but he was only packing his stuff to bring back home.

"This is your flat?" Riley asked looking at him as he nodded. It looked familiar but she couldn't put her finger on why. "Want the tour?" He asked as she nodded spinning in place. He takes her through the place as she sings about his room and bathroom calling it such a cowboy place.

"Oh how lovely you have a pool! Yay!" She cheers trying to lift her dress up again making him grab her hands and lead her back into the living room. "Technically I share it with my downstairs neighbor who I haven't met. Since we live on the top two floors we get the rooftop pool."

She asks to go swimming but Lucas shakes his head making her pout. "Do you have anything to eat? I'm famished." Riley tells him holding her stomach. He chuckles and tells her he would order something and make herself comfortable.

He orders Chinese and plugs in his phone from his pocket. "Hey do you want something dry to put on?" He shouts remembering she was still in her wet dress. She doesn't respond and Lucas looks for her calling her name out checking the apartment.

He walks up the steps spotting her dress on the floor by the door leading to the pool and runs out there. He spots her underwater and panics diving in after her. He pulls her up and instead of coughing she is laughing. "What the hell Riley? I thought you were drowning?"

"Silly daft Lucas." She sings pinching his nose. "I told you I wanted to go for a dip." She floats away from him when Lucas turns around realizing that she was completely naked. He didn't notice at first since he thought she was drowning.

"Riley where are your clothes?" He asked getting out wringing out his clothes thankful it's a nice night. "Silly I can't swim in my brassiere and knickers!" Lucas shakes his head grabbing towels and wrapping it around himself.

"Riley come out I have food coming." He tells her as she continues floating on her back. "I don't want to so don't make me." He sighs knowing he couldn't leave her in the pool and get the food. "How about we wait for the food and then you can come back and swim."

She shakes her head and Lucas goes back in the water pulling her out with him. "Come on." He tells her pulling her out grabbing a towel trying to wrap it around her. "Lucas is so mean! Trying to make me eat beans!" She sings as Lucas throws her over his shoulder once again.

When he reaches the living room his door buzzes and he answers the door with Riley on his shoulder. The delivery guy looks at him weirdly as Riley begins to sing about dancing pot stickers.

"Okay let's get some clothes on you." Lucas tells her walking towards his bedroom and tossing her on the bed. "No I quite like the clothes I have on." Riley sings unwrapping her towel. Lucas grabs it before she could takes it all the way off but notices the tattoo of stars on her rib cage.

"Cheeky cheeky lukie pookie trying to get a sneaky peeky." Lucas chuckles walking to his dresser grabbing a shirt that he tosses her along with some of his boxers. "Well this certainly won't do." She said tossing the shirt back at him.

His phone rings and he tells her fine to find one she wanted to wear. He goes back to the living room and sees it's Maya calling him. Before he can say hello Maya starts asking several questions.

"Slow down short stack. First of all we're fine okay I brought her to my place since I couldn't remember where Farkle lived and my phone died. Secondly you could have told me she likes to run around naked. I..." he stops when Maya tells him usually after trying to bite people she falls asleep.

She has never seen her pass that and didn't know that's what she did. "Maya I'm not going taking her back outside okay." He rubs his head listening to Maya threatening him. He puts the phone down looking for Riley and noticed she never came out his room.

"Maya you didn't have to listen to her and our cab driver sing let it go from frozen three times okay." He walks to his room seeing his clothes on the bed but no Riley. He groans and heads back towards the pool seeing her floating and faintly singing.

"I got to go. No why would I give her more wine?" He sighs and hangs up grabbing some wine he didn't know he had and the food. "Really Matthews?" She looks at him and waves doing the back stroke towards him.

"Come in Lucas it's quite lovely." Riley smiles twirling in the water splashing him as she does it. He tells her hold on running back inside for cups and some water that he knew she wasn't drinking. When he comes back he puts the stuff down taking off his shirt and pants since he didn't really change when he jumped in to save her.

He floats on his back as Riley floats next to him still singing. "Told you lukey." She giggles. He chuckles and dives under heading back towards the food. "Okay naked girl can you come eat please?" She pouts but swims toward him getting out standing in front of him naked.

"I don't care if you look." She tells him when he turns his head and hands her his shirt. "You already were anyway cheeky cheeks." He swats her hands away when she pinches his cheeks. "You might not care but I do." He tells her opening the wine looking at her when she put the shirt on.

She sits down next to him with her feet dangling in the water. He hands her a water telling her to drink it before he gives her any of the wine she was eyeing. She sticks her tongue out at him chugging her water and the second one he brought too.

"Such a lovely night I can't wait to have my first bite!" She sings taking an egg roll out the container. Lucas shakes his head grabbing chopsticks and digging into the chow mein. He hands her some watching as she struggles with the chopsticks flicking noodles on herself.

He starts cleaning them up when she throws his shirt on him. "Put it back on." He sighs closing his eyes handing it back. "I don't want to I like being free!" She shouts throwing her arms in the air. He shakes his head opening his eyes holding the shirt in front of her.

"Fine I'll sit in the water." She sings lowering herself in the pool again. Lucas clears his throat trying his hardest not to look at her. He hands her the broccoli beef making her smile as she sees him trying not to look.

"Lucas may I have some wine?" She asks kicking her legs in the water. He pours her a little handing her the cup only for her to hand it back after looking at it. "je ne suis pas un enfant." (I'm not a child)

He pours her a little more and chuckles handing it back to her. They continue to eat and the wind picks up and he can see her shivering in the water. "Cold?" He asks grabbing a towel handing it to her. She glares at him putting the towel down and continues eating holding her cup as he pours her a little more wine.

He nods going inside changing his clothes and grabbing another water and a dry towel for her. He walks back out telling her he was cold and maybe they should go inside. She sighs and stands as Lucas hands her the towel.

He gathers the food and his wet clothes as she runs inside with the water to his room to change. He puts the food on the counter turning on some music when Ellie Goulding song comes on making him smile. "Are you playing this song on purpose?"

Lucas looks at her in his Texas A&M sweatshirt and boxers with her wet hair in a bun.. "No it just came on. Why want to dance?" He smiles watching as she folds her arms across her chest looking at him. She sighs and walks towards him as he smiles when she puts her arms around his shoulders.

They dance and Lucas grabs her hand spinning her out and then back into his body. He cups her cheek making her look at him she stops dancing stepping back from him. "What's wrong?" He asks movie no towards her.

"Why did you say you loved me?"

 **Level 4-Singing Naked Riley**

 **Alcohol Consumption-4 beers- 6 shots-2 1/2 margaritas- 2-Bellini 1-martini Flask of whiskey 2-cups of wine**

 **Havent decided if the next chapter will be the last or write something after.**


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas looked at Riley with wide eyes rubbing his neck. He couldn't for the life of him remember uttering he loved her at all that night. Could he have been thinking it subconsciously and it slipped out without him knowing? He shakes his head and looks at her as their song plays in the background.

"Riley I'm sorry I don't remember telling you I love you tonight. If I..." he stops when he sees Riley shaking her head at him. "No I'm talking about prom night. Why did you tell me that and kiss me?"

"Maybe we should talk about that when you're sober." Lucas tells her turning off the music and walking in the kitchen. He was hoping to discuss that night but now he wasn't sure they should. "No I'm plenty sober let's talk." Riley tells him walking into the kitchen folding her arms across her chest.

Lucas gives her a look folding his own arms across his chest making her scoffed. "Look." Riley walks back into the living room and leans against the wall doing a handstand. She turns right side up and sees Lucas still with folded arms shaking his head.

She rolls her eyes standing on one leg and recites the alphabet in French. "Need anymore proof Friar?" Lucas shakes his head wondering how she could do all that with the alcohol she consumed tonight.

Maybe she was sober since her British accent was fading. Probably the food and water she had he thought.

"Okay why now?" Lucas asked hoping to frustrate her enough she would just go to sleep forgetting about this. "Because as much as I don't want to admit ever since that night it's always in the back of my mind." Riley confesses sitting crossed legged on the couch.

"For years now it's been desperate to come out but I've always managed to push it away." Lucas sits across from her watching her bite her lip. "Why let it come out now? Why not push it away like you have been?" He didn't want to admit that hurt a little to hear.

"Maybe I'm tired of pushing it away and seeing you tonight made me realize..." she let's out a deep sigh. "It made me realize I never told you how I felt and if I did love you too." Lucas looked at her with wide eyes and scoots a little closer smiling wider than he ever had before.

"You love me?" He asked putting his arm on the back of the couch lightly touching her shoulder. Riley lightly laughed smiling and fiddled with the hem of her sweatshirt. "I never said..." she gets interrupted by Lucas grabbing her face and kissing her.

"Why did you do that?" Riley whispers opening her eyes when they pull apart. Lucas smiles cupping her cheek. "In case I don't get another chance." Riley furrows her brows and backs up from him.

She stands up biting her lip pacing back and forth. "Well you shouldn't have done it at all." Lucas looks at her with a confused expression and stands up shaking his head. Never had he met a person who could confuse him more than the girl in front of him could.

"I don't understand you. What do you mean I shouldn't have done it you practically told me to." He tells her watching as she clenched her fist but was still biting her lip glaring at him. She shook her head walking towards him punching him in the chest.

"You jerk I didn't tell you to do anything! I was..." Lucas shakes his head and grabs her kissing her once again. Riley starts to wrap her arms around his neck but stops putting her hands on his chest pushing him.

"Stop that!" Riley yells moving back from him frowning as she sees him smiling. She glares at him moving passed him going to his room. "What are you doing?" He asked standing in his doorway as she looked around for her things.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm leaving as soon as I find my shoes." She knew she couldn't wear her dress since it was still wet from the fountain. She pushes passes him once again hopping as she puts on her shoes.

Lucas moves past her and stands in front of his door with his arms folded across his chest. "Move." Riley growls as he shakes his head not budging. "Nope can't do that. Your still drunk and don't have your phone or money."

Riley glares at him and kicks him in the shin before walking towards the pool area. "What are you doing I don't even think my neighbor is home." He shouts to her when he watches her walking down the steps before stopping.

"What?" He asks when she turns around walking back towards him and into his apartment looking around. He follows her as she looks through the place muttering under her breath. "What's going on Riley?" He asked when she walks back towards the pool.

"I'm your neighbor. I knew this place looked familiar." She tells him as she tries her pool door. "Wait? Your my neighbor how is that possible?" Lucas asked a little happy knowing she was one floor below him and he could see her when he wanted.

"Wild guess here my dad helped you get this apartment?" Riley asked sighing as she couldn't open her door and makes her way back to his place. Lucas chuckles as he follows her it was true he did help him which he found odd.

"Of course he did. I swear sometimes he's as bad as Maya." Riley mutters walking towards the front door again. Lucas shakes his head picking her up tossing her over his shoulder. "What are you doing? Put me down!" She shouts hitting him.

He puts her down on the floor and straddles her grabbing her hands to stop her from hitting him. "Calm down I can't let you go I already told you." She glares at him holding his hands bending them back a little until she feels him give and flips them.

"How did you do that?" He asked shocked she could flip him. She sits on him folding her arms across her chest. "You don't travel the world without knowing how to defend yourself against idiots."

He mimics her when she tells him keyword idiots. She made sure to look at him when she said idiots again.

"Well are you going to get off me now?" He asked putting his hands on her hips. "No I'm not and you want to know why?" He nods moving his hands inside her shirt smiling. "You never told me why you said what you said on prom night."

He groans dropping his hands leaning on his arms looking at her. "Why?" She looks at him and shakes her head. "You aren't going to tell me are you?" He doesn't say anything making her roll her eyes getting up and walking away from him.

He lays there a second not sure if he should say anything right now since it seem like this might have been another one of her stages of drunkenness. He hears the pool door slam and he gets up wondering what she was doing.

He steps out seeing her looking up at the sky knowing she couldn't really see anything but clouds. "Don't worry I'm not running. It's not like I can anyway." She tells him with her back to him as she points at her shoes by the door.

He stands next to her grabbing her arm as she moves away from him. "I want to be alone okay?" She tells him moving to the deep end of the pool sitting down with her feet in the water. He sighs rubbing his neck knowing he was pushing his luck with her and moves towards her.

"We should talk about this in the morning. It's late and you've been drinking." He tells her holding his hand out to her as she pulls her knees up resting her head on them. He bends down still offering her his hand and waits.

She looks at it and then him and instead of getting up she yanks on him causing him to fall in the water. "Riley!" He shouts when he comes up panting and doesn't see her until he feels her hands on his back pushing him underwater again.

"Tell me why you said it?!" She shouts every time he comes up for a breath. He swims away from her as she splashes water at him. "Riley would you stop!" He goes underwater trying to swim away only for her to find him again repeating what she was already doing to him. "It's not like you told me anything back!"

"Tell me why you did it?" She shouts again splashing and ignoring him as he does it back to her. "Okay! Okay!" He shouts wiping his face slowly moving towards her. She smiles telling him thank you as he smiles splashing her and tries to swim away.

He chuckles a little at the deja vu of another water fight they had when Zay first moved to New York. Riley wanting to know the reason why he was kicked out of school in Texas.

"Fine!" She shouts angrily as Lucas turns back to see her swimming towards the shallow end and get out. "If you aren't going to tell me then fine." She turns to walk away but stops looking at him.

"You want to know why I never said anything back? It's because I was heartbroken." She sniffs wiping away the tears so they didn't fall. "You ended the triangle and like an idiot I waited to see if you would chose me but you didn't."

She sighs looking down at her feet as she continues. "I did love you Luke but I.." she takes a deep breath and looks up at him. "I couldn't keep holding out for you to see me again and then you kiss me at prom telling me you love me and should have chose me. You know what that did to me?"

She waits but he doesn't say anything just looks at her. "Of course you didn't you were to busy making out with your girlfriend." She wipes at her face grabbing a towel as she heads back inside leaving him there.

Lucas sighs shaking the water off himself grabbing a towel looking for Riley. He walks towards the front door but figured she would want dry clothes first so he heads for his room. He goes to knock but hears her sniffing on the other side.

"Riley open the door please?" He asks knocking gently as he hears the lock click. "No go away." He hears the shakiness in her voice and feels like an ass. "Well can you at least toss me some dry clothes please?"

She doesn't open or say anything and he knocks once again. "They're on the floor dummy." She tells him as he looks down picking them up. He couldn't help smiling at the fact even though she was mad at him she still cared for his wellbeing.

He changes tossing his wet clothes on the shower rod walking back to his room trying the door. When it didn't budge he sighs sitting on the floor leaning against it. "Riley I always seen you. Even if I was blind I would still be able to see you."

"No you wouldn't stupid." Lucas chuckles shaking his head at the fact that she called him stupid. "Trust me Riley I would. I know I don't really have a good excuse for anything that I did after I ended the triangle. I guess you could say I was afraid of you rejecting me."

He listens at the door hearing her sit against it like him so he goes on. He felt like if he did choose her that she would put aside her feelings and not want to pursue a relationship because of Maya. He draws circles in the rug as he talks to her.

He wanted to asks her out the next day they all broke up but he thought the best choice for all of them was to distract himself from his feelings and give them all a chance at being friends. And that's where Trina came in.

He bangs his head on the door rubbing at his neck. He was just using her as a distraction but somewhere along the way he developed feelings for her. Don't get him wrong Riley still owned a majority of his heart but he did give Trina a piece of it. Or at least he thought he did.

Trina always saw the way he was around Riley and she thought he would get passed it. He never did and none of them knew not even Zay that she broke up with him sophomore year. Lucas hears Riley let out a tiny gasps and waits to see if she says anything. When she doesn't say anything he goes on.

"I was actually happy that she did. I mean I liked her but like I said you had my heart still. We saw each other that same day remember? You saw me walk in and then out of the bakery with flowers. I was coming to asks you out but I find you holding John's hand as he kissed you."

"You saw that?" Riley whispered from the other side of the door. Lucas nodded his head even though she couldn't see him. "Yeah." He tells her lightly laughing. "Nearly crushed me but I deserved it. I was still going to tell you how I felt you know."

Riley turns pressing herself more against the door hugging her legs. "Why didn't you?" Lucas turns looking at the door. "You were happy. Genuinely happy and I didn't want to screw that up so I lied and went back to Trina who took me back."

"If you felt something for me why not just tell me why go back to Trina?" Riley asked getting a little angry. "Because I'm an idiot a big time one. I didn't want to ruin your happiness Riley or our friendship. As much as I loved you I was willing to step aside so you could be happy."

"What about prom why tell me then? John and I broke up halfway through junior year and you were still with Trina." Lucas rubbed his neck knowing she was going to not like what he said next. "Staying with Trina even though I knew you were single again didn't change anything for me."

He waits to hear if she says anything or makes a sound. They both were in really good places with each other and their whole dynamic as a group they were all talking about what college they were going to go to. He pauses taking a deep breath.

"Be honest would you have wanted to be with me if I told you how I felt? If I told you everything I'm telling you now would you have been?" She sighs wiping her eyes leaning against the door. "No I wouldn't have been. But you still should have told me."

"Yeah I know but if telling you the truth would have ended up with us not speaking anymore than that wasn't something I wanted to risk." "We stop talking anyways when I found you kissing Trina at Missy after prom party."

"That one was more Trina's doing than it was mine." Riley frowns chewing her lip asking him what did he mean. He told Trina he was done he was finally going to tell riley how he felt he couldn't hold it in any longer. He broke up with her a week before prom but his mom said he had to take her since they both put a lot of money into getting ready for it.

Riley lightly laughs remembering Mrs. Friar talking to him before he got in the limo. "How was it Trina's doing?" Riley asked. "Zay wasn't the only one to see what happened between us and she told me I wasn't going to ruin her prom night and I guess she seen you walking towards us and grabbed me."

"Trina was a bitch." Riley mutters causing Lucas to laugh out loud when she shyly says you heard that. He tells her he did but it was true he found out Trina never really liked him as much as she liked the popularity.

"Sorry Luke." Riley whispers to him through the door. "Not as sorry as I am Riley." He looks up at the door knob waiting to see if she would open it. He seen it move but stop. "Riley?" He knocks on the door.

"Why have you been ignoring me all these years?"

 **And on that note I'll leave it there for the last chapter.**

 **Level 5- Honesty Riley**


	7. Chapter 7

There it was the real question he was really hoping to avoid answering. He secretly hoped talking about prom would help them move on but he was never that lucky in life. Especially when it came to the brown eye girl on the other side of the door.

"We've talked." He tells her rubbing his neck hoping their previous conversation had worn her out and she would just go to sleep. "No we haven't this is the most we've have talked since prom." Lucas mentally cursed himself trying to think of something to say but wasn't finding the words.

"Luke?" Riley asked from the other side of the door. He says yeah as he waits for what he knows she will say next. "Why didn't you respond to my letter? I asked you to come see me before I left for my job."

Lucas sighed looking at the wall and rubbed his neck. How it was possible to be so nervous around one person even without actually seeing them amazed him. He knew eventually he would have to tell her. Okay technically he didn't he could make up some excuse hoping she accept that than the truth.

"Lucas you still there?" She asked after not hearing anything for awhile. "I'm still here Riley." She lightly laughed telling him with how long he was taking to answer she was sure he was thinking up some crazy excuse to tell her.

Lucas lifted his eyebrows and looked at the door seeing if she could see him. How could she possibly know what he was thinking. "I don't have to see you to know what you are thinking Lucas." Riley tells him as she hears him moving against the door.

"So how can you possibly know what I'm thinking?" He asked knowing he was going to have to tell her now. "I'm not sure I just do. Now tell me the truth please." Lucas sighed leaning his head against the door once again. "Okay truth is your the reason we haven't talked."

Riley bit her lip wiping the tears from her eyes. If she was the reason she wasn't sure she wanted to hear the rest of what he was going to say. She takes a deep breath knowing if they were going to be friends again she needed to.

"It's..." Lucas starts to say but stops taking a deep breath. "I did come back to town to see you off." He starts to tell her as he leans on the opposite wall staring at her shadow underneath the door.

When he had got her letter in the mail he was so happy. He didn't believe at first it was from her he was sure it was a cruel joke being played on him. They hadn't talked in years since that night at prom where he screwed things up by doing what he did.

But when he saw the letter was real and read it he thought maybe this was his chance to make everything right again. He packed that night getting on the first flight out and rereading the letter for what felt like the millionth time.

He didn't tell anyone he was coming back since he was sure both of them never talked about that night. Not even to Zay who he was shocked never brought it back up to him. He stayed at his parents place and knew he wouldn't be bother since they were out of town that week.

He practice what he wanted to say to her in the cab on the way to her place. "Wait my place? You came down before my party?" Lucas nodded as he continued even though he knew she couldn't see him.

"Yeah I climbed up the fire escape that day I wanted to see you before but you were otherwise occupied." He tells her as she asks him what did he mean by that why didn't he just talk to her.

He wanted to but he overheard her conversation with Maya and most importantly her dad. "I heard them tell you this was a once in a lifetime chance to make a difference and see the world." "What's wrong with that?" She asks interrupting him.

He shakes his head and closing his eyes and just says it. "Because I wanted you to stay. I didn't want you to go." Riley starts to say something but he stops her and continues talking.

"I love you and I knew if you were to leave you would find someone who wasn't a complete idiot and told you how he felt and not let anyone or time get in his way to be with you. I didn't want to leave and I was going to rush in and tell you but I seen your face and you were happy."

He hangs his head looking down at the ground before looking at the door. "You weren't the reason I never came to see you off Riley I was. I was afraid I'd make a fool of myself telling you I loved you and to stay when I really had no right. And I'm glad I didn't tell you."

"Why?" Riley asked with tears falling down her cheeks wiping at them. "Because I seen all the good you did." Riley wore a confused expression and Lucas chuckled like he could see her. "Look under my bed there's a white box."

Riley bites her lip hesitating to look under the bed. "Umm..." she starts to say looking back at the door. "Don't worry Riley I don't have those kind of things under my bed anymore." She widens her eyes just as he does the same smacking himself in the head for admitting he did.

She pulls the box out sitting on the floor opening it and gasping. Inside was all the articles she wrote and pictures she took of people and the art she seen around the world. She started silently crying as she looked through the box.

"That's why I couldn't see you off Riley." Lucas tells her leaning against the door again hearing her cry. "If I selfishly asked you to stay nobody would have been able to see all that wonderful art and the way your words help bring it to life. I was okay with that being the end of us."

Riley smiled looking at the pictures putting them back into the box sliding it back under the bed as she sat down shaking her head. "Sometimes you can be a real idiot Lucas Friar." She whispered looking around his room.

"Hey Riley." He knocked on the door since she hadn't said anything since his little confession. "It's getting late and I'm just going to take the couch you can take the bed." He makes his way to get up but Riley opens the door causing him to fall backwards.

"The bed is big enough for the both of us Luke you don't have to sleep on the couch." He nods getting up and watching as she lays down turning on her side away from him. He rubs his neck sitting on his side and sighs.

"Night Riley." He whispers turning off the light and getting under the covers with her already feeling her warmth. He lays on his back looking over at her waiting to see if she says anything. He closes his eyes when she doesn't and turns facing away from her.

Riley laid there with a million thoughts running through her head. She always wondered why he never came back or responded to her letter and now that she knew she didn't know what to think.

Maybe she was the idiot who held a grudge against the guy next to her when she could have just asked. Maybe they both were idiots and that just made them perfect for each other. He said he was okay with that being the end of them but thinking about it now she wasn't okay with that.

"I'm still not okay with that." She whispers. She shouts it sitting up making him sit up and turn on his light. "You aren't okay with what?" He asked rubbing his eye and yawning. "I'm not okay with that being the end of us. So don't say that." She says as she shakes her head at him.

Lucas looks at her with wide eyes and couldn't help but think he was dreaming. He pinches himself making himself wince but he was okay with it since he wasn't dreaming right now.

"What are you saying then?" He asked feeling his heart beat looking at the only girl he has truly ever loved in his life. She stands up pacing before sitting back down biting her lip. What was she saying she voiced something and now Lucas was looking at her with that look again and it was making it hard for her to think.

"I need a drink." She tells him as she starts to stand up but Lucas grabs her hand. "Riley..." he doesn't finish his sentence when Riley pulls his face to hers kissing him. "Why did you do that?" He asked when they pull apart.

"I don't know I just..." she starts to say biting her lip once again. Lucas grabs her hand rubbing her knuckles with his thumb smiling at her. "Riley why did you kiss me?" He asked again watching as she tried not to smile.

"What I have to have a reason to kiss someone now?" She asked him teasingly. He shakes his head smiling at her. "No but why did you kiss me? What did you mean you aren't okay with that being the end of us?"

Riley looks at him and takes a deep breath before speaking. "Because I'm not ready for that to be the end of us okay. I have never said this before but I do love you. I think I'm always going to love you. I realized now that the real reason I was so angry with you back then was because I love you and I thought we missed our chance and..."

She gets cut off by Lucas pulling her face to his kissing her. She rest her forehead on his as they try to catch their breath. "I don't want this to be the end of us either." He whispers making her smile. "So where do we go from here?" He asked as they lay down.

"Well now we sleep. I think this may be the longest I've stayed up and I'm tired." Riley yawned as she pulled the covers over them and he turns off the light. She rest her head on his chest making him smile as he pulls her close.

"Are you sure you will remember this in the morning?" He whispers as she turns her head to look at him. "I don't think there is enough alcohol in the world to make me forget what happened." Lucas chuckles as he kisses her head and they fall asleep.

Lucas groans as he rubs his eyes looking at the time. It was ten but felt like it was still to early for him. He went to get up but looks down seeing Riley snuggled up in his side. He smiles realizing last night wasn't a dream and she was actually with him or at least laying with him.

He kisses her cheek and sees her start to wake. "Morning." He whispers as she smiles and then looks at him with wide eyes sitting up. "Lucas? Why am I in bed with you? We didn't sleep together did we?"

Lucas frowned as he sat up looking at her. He knew it was to good to be true and she wouldn't remember what happened. He starts to get up when Riley pulls him back down and kisses him. She smiles as they pull apart making him shake his head at her.

"Real cute you really had me there." He tells her as she starts to giggle. "I told you I would remember." He chuckles sitting up and stretching looking at her. "So do you remember anything else from last night?"

She shakes her head saying she remembered bits and pieces but not everything although she did remember dancing and laughing. "Do you have coffee?" She asked as they made their way into the living room. He shakes his head and before he could say anything his phone rings.

"Morning short stack. What? No I didn't kill her... hold on." He hands the phone to Riley and she smiles as he kisses her cheek heading to the bathroom. She talks with Maya and tells her a little of what went down between them and promises to tell her more but right now she needed her purse to get into her place.

Maya asked where was she and she told her to bring it to her apartment and loads of coffee. "Hey." Lucas tells her as he sees her sitting out by the pool with her feet in the water. "Hi. Oh Maya is bringing my stuff so I can get in my place to change."

Lucas nods sitting next to her pulling her to him. "I don't know I kind of like seeing you in my clothes." She blushes nudging him as he pulls her closer kissing her. "What are we Luke?" Riley whispers looking at him.

Lucas looks at her cupping her cheek and sighs. "Will it be presumptuous to say boyfriend and girlfriend?" Riley looks at him scrunching her face making him smile at her. "No it's not. I don't want to waste another minute of not being with you. We already wasted years and I don't want to do that anymore."

Lucas nods as he was about to kiss her when his phone rings and Maya tells them they were there. "So you ready to face them?" Riley asked Lucas standing up and offering her hand. He intertwined them and says he is.

"What?!" The group yell together when they make their way into Riley's apartment and they tell them bits and pieces of what went down with them the night before. "So how long have you been you and him?" Maya asked looking at Riley.

Riley looks at her clock and smiles saying twenty minutes and four seconds. The group shake their heads and each pull out their phones. "So who had the first day of all of us being together?" Zay asked as Maya and Farkle hold up their hands.

"Hold on you guys bet on us getting together?" Lucas asked as smackle and Zay and even Josh hand Maya and Farkle a dollar. "Yeah." They say together as they all laugh saying they knew it would happen eventually.

Riley laughs and hears her phone ring seeing it was her dad calling her. "Hey daddy how's it...what? Okay I'll be there in twenty. Bye." They look at her as she looked around at them.

"My dad said a group of bikers are in the bakery looking for Riley Pluto. What happened last night?" She asked as they all began to laugh telling her all about British drunk Riley as they walk out her apartment.

 **Hopefully worth the wait and yes there will be an epilogue.**


	8. Chapter 8

**2 years later-epilogue**

Riley finished her drink as she waited for her plane to land. She smiled as she looked out the window glad and excited to be home. Especially knowing Lucas was waiting for her. She bit her lip thinking about the night they talked and finally got together.

They started off pretty good but things got rocky when Riley started traveling again. She was sure he would run but he surprised her saying they could make it work and they had. She started cutting her travel time down and he would sometimes come along.

She laughs to herself when she thinks about how when they told her parents her mom had to pay up twenty bucks to her dad. Apparently holding a party and helping Lucas get the apartment above her was all his doing.

He told her he knew the story and he wanted it to have an ending it deserved. She grabs her bags as the plane lands making her way to the escalator.

She smiles shaking her head when she sees Lucas with Tony and the gang holding welcome home signs for her. She giggled at how small Lucas looked next to all of them.

She laughs as they all huddle around her giving her a group hug telling her they missed her while passerby watch with confused expression. After the big weekend the group told her about British Drunk Riley making an appearance and befriending them.

She met Tony and the biker gang and loved them just as much as she did when she was drunk. She begun a friendship with them and find out they had a lot in common. Tony like her loved to take photos but his real passion was baking .

So she convinced her mom to hire him and she had no regrets except that her dad tried to join everytime he was in the bakery.

"I've missed you guys too!" She laughed as they pull back and she bites her lip smiling at Lucas as he walks up to her. "Are they the only ones you missed?" He whispers in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

They kiss and she giggles when the gang start oohing and aahing them. "Okay let's go." Lucas tells her as he interlocks their hands as the guys grab her bags. They reach the car and Lucas tells her he always feels like he is picking up someone important when they come with him.

"You trying to say I'm not important?" Riley tells him as Lucas chuckles kissing her hand. "Oh you are very important to me." He whispers as he kisses her hand than her cheeks.

They get home with Riley throwing herself on the bed hugging it. Lucas chuckles going back to the car grabbing her bags. "Riles!" Riley opens her eyes long enough to see Maya followed by Zay jump on her.

"What are you guys doing here? I thought we were meeting later to celebrate someone's engagement?" Riley asked nudging Maya as they head to the living room. Maya smiles looking down at the ring Josh gave her once he secretly proposed to her a year ago.

He was going to wait and asks for Shawn's permission but Maya batted her blue eyes at him and he proposed. Now Shawn was making him take a bigger test than he had to just to date Maya. They all joked it wasn't that bad but josh told them he was less nervous taking the SATS.

"Well the way my dad is grading him I'm not sure a engagement will happen." Maya tells her as Riley gives her a small smile sitting next to her. Maya shakes her head and smiles looking at Riley. "So how was Barcelona? Meet any hot guys?" She asked smiling as Lucas glares at her.

Riley shakes her head and feels Lucas move her towards him dancing his fingers on her arm. "Actually I did." She looks at Lucas who rest his head on her shoulder. "I met this gorgeous green eye guy took my breath away with one look." Maya and Zay grimace knowing she was talking about Lucas.

"So what happened?" Zay asked as Lucas looks at him. Riley shrugs telling them he disappeared after they spent a week together. They all laugh as Zay and Maya leave to go get ready.

"I didn't disappear on you." Riley smiled as she turned around seeing Lucas standing in the doorway.

"What would you call it?" She asked as Lucas walks up behind her. He turns her around putting his arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around his neck. "I had to come back for work. I much rather have been there with you."

He kisses her cheek and then the other one. "Lucas I need to finish unpacking." She giggles as he shakes his head kissing her neck. "You know I believe I also asked you a question during our time together." He whispers in her ear.

"Pretty sure I answered it too." Riley whispers feeling her cheeks heat up as he takes off her necklace and taking her hand in his slipping on her wedding ring. He shocked her by proposing on their one year anniversary the year before while they were there watching the Magic Fountain of Montjuïc.

The lights and music were playing and he got down on one knee asking her to spend her life with him she quickly agrees saying yes. They went back to that very spot that year and they didn't know if it was the city or the magic of the fountain but they got married with their parents watching on FaceTime.

They wanted them their in person but Topanga assured Riley her father would have caused an international incident and never be allowed back so they could get married back home. With all their family and friends watching.

They were going to come home telling their friends but kept quiet when Maya told her over the phone about Shawn finding out Josh and her were secretly engaged. So they held off enjoying their time as a married couple.

"Do we really need to go to the bakery?" Lucas whines fixing his tie as Riley brushed her hair. "Yes Mr. Friar we do. We need to see if uncle Shawn is going to let uncle Josh marry Maya." Lucas looked at her weirdly at the same time she looked at him.

"I know sounds weird but they're family so hurry up." She slaps his butt grabbing her shoes heading out their room. "Mrs. Friar you're a bossy little thing." She giggles winking at him telling him to hurry.

They get to the bakery first and see her parents sitting at the counter enjoying a piece of cake. "My baby!" Cory shouts pushing not only Topanga but Lucas as well who chuckles when Topanga tells him to get use to that.

"Hi daddy." Riley groans as he squeezes her making her eyes widen. "Cory let the girl go. She's turning red." Topanga shouts hitting his arm as she smiles at Riley hugging her. "So how was it?"

Riley smiled as her mom and her sit down in a booth while Cory and Lucas grab drinks and more cake. "It was beautiful I didn't want to leave." Topanga smiles as Cory and Lucas join them. "What about you Lucas did you enjoy Barcelona the second time around?" Riley snorts as she sips her smoothie.

Cory and Topanga look at her as Lucas shakes his head. "I had to leave early for a surgery." They look at Riley who nods making him smile. "But the best part was this woman right here. Who I wouldn't even have if it wasn't for you dad."

Cory spits out his cake shaking his head and waving his hands back and forth. "Don't make me regret bringing you two back together." Lucas nods smiling as he sees him slightly smile before frowning at him again.

"Okay where are my presents?" Cory asked as they sat in silence for a few minutes. Topanga hits his arm but looks at Riley and Lucas making them laugh. Lucas goes out to the car as Riley looks at both of her parents.

"If you two are in here eating cake does that mean uncle Shawn is going to let Josh marry Maya?" She looks between them as they both share a look and shrug making her shake her head.

"Come on as your daughter I think I should know." They laugh shaking their heads at her. "Sweetheart your uncle Shawn won't even tell your father what he is deciding." Riley gasps with wide eyes and Cory does the same throwing his hands up shouting I know spraying her with cake.

"Why won't he tell you?" She asked wiping her face and chest of crumbs. Her mom and her laugh when he says it had something to do with being a Matthews whatever that meant. Lucas comes back in with their presents as Cory sprays him with cake thanking him.

"Your welcome." Lucas tells him wiping his face. They sit there a little longer but leave when Shawn call them saying he was ready to tell them what he decided. They wave bye and Riley shakes her head as she leans on Lucas shoulder.

"You don't think Shawn will say no do you? I mean Josh wanted to asks his permission but you know Maya is his weakness he can't say no to her." Lucas smiles kissing her head telling her she was his weakness and it would all work out.

"Brother, sister!" Auggie shouts walking in the bakery as they shush him. "Auggie shut up nobody knows yet." Riley scolds him as she hugs him. He smiles hugging Lucas taking his parents seat.

"Oh please I'm sure dad told everyone already. So where is my present?" He asked taking their remaining cake. Riley shakes her head saying he was just as bad as their dad as Lucas hands him his gift.

"Fill the tank up Auggie!" Lucas shouts as Auggie waves bye taking their keys yelling towards Doy and Ava. Next comes in Smackle and Farkle with Zay who was groaning shoving himself on the side with Riley and Lucas.

"What's the matter Zay?" Riley asked as she smiled at the geniuses across from them. Zay looks up pointing at Smackle who was looking over the note cards in her hand. Lucas looks at him weirdly and Zay sighs. "She has been reciting her lecture over and over since I ran into them."

They all laugh as Smackle continues although kicks Zay under the table. She was teaching her first class and she wanted to be prepared and everything went smoothly for her. "Well I for one am excited for you Smackle and I hope I can sit in on one of your classes?" Lucas asks.

Smackle looks up at him putting her note cards down and lowering her glasses down her nose.

"Lucas I see your obsession with me still continues to grow. I appreciate the sentiment I however must decline as per usual. I know my becoming a teacher has opened up some fantasy like in that Van Halen song but we cannot give in to our feelings."

She pushes her glasses up her nose and grabs her note cards tapping them against the table. "Although it may be fun to indulge in your adolescence fantasy I am happily married." She winks and then goes back to reciting her lecture as the group all look at each other and her.

Wondering how Isadora Smackle even knows about Van Halen let alone their song hot for teacher. They don't have much time to dwell on it when Maya and Josh walk in with him holding an envelope in his hand.

They rotate outside as Josh paces holding onto his test results from Shawn. "Boing I want you to know. No matter what it says I'll still marry you." Josh kisses her head and takes a deep breath. He opens the envelope reading while everyone watches him.

"Well?" They all asks together. He looks at them and then Maya holding the paper out that said he had Shawn's permission. They all cheer and Zay suggest hitting up a bar to celebrate the engagement.

"To Maya and Josh." Riley cheers as they all clink their beers except Lucas who was designated Riley watcher. "So now that Maya and Josh are engaged when are we going to hear wedding bells from you two?" Zay asked pointing his beer at Riley and Lucas.

They share a look and Lucas says around the same time Zay gets engaged. Riley giggles telling the group she'd be back and heads to the bar. "Okay who brought the Riley bag?" Lucas asked looking at their friends.

They all point at Zay who tells them he forgot it. "Dude!" Lucas yells. "Hey your her boyfriend shouldn't you be in charge and bring the bag?" The group laugh as Riley heads to then jukebox.

They all knew know that they were together that Lucas quite enjoyed British Drunk Riley. "We all take turns Babineaux you know that." They watch as Riley comes back with a tray of shots. "Riles you sure?" Maya asks looking at Riley as she downs hers and then another.

"Yes peaches I'm quite sure." She wasn't buzzed but he accent was starting to come in. Lucas smiled as he hears a familiar song come on the jukebox as the group try to do their shots before Riley does. "May I have this dance?" Lucas asked holding out his hand to her.

She smiles putting her hand in his as he twirls her around the dance floor. "I love this song." Riley whispers as Lucas holds her close. "Me too. So ma femme when do we tell the group about our wedding?"

Riley looks up at him and then at their friends as she watches josh kiss Maya's head. "Not tonight but soon." She smiles putting her arms around his neck "So hubby of mine have I told you lately how hot you look?" Lucas looks at her with wide eyes making her smile.

"Are you drunk?" He asks spinning her around as she giggles. "No but I figured we could skip stages one through three and head straight for stage four." Lucas smiles kissing her and picks her up putting her over his shoulder.

"Riley is getting sleepy but congrats guys and see you later." Lucas tells them as he runs out the bar with Riley giggling. Maya shakes her head as she looks at the group as they all take out their phones.

"So who had they wouldn't tell us they were married?" They all already knew that they had gotten married and were waiting to see when they would spill. Smackle and Zay hold up their hands as the rest of them hand them a dollar.

"So double or nothing Lucas breaks before Riley." Maya says smiling as they all laugh putting two dollars down on the table. They knew it was going to be fun watching to see who broke first.

"To British Drunk Riley." Maya says holding up her beer as the rest follow clinking their beers together.

 **The End**

 **There you have it I'm still not 100% happy with this chapter and I wrote it a couple of times before this. Hope you enjoy.**


End file.
